<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath The Mistletoe by Fido_Barkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737393">Underneath The Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin'>Fido_Barkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dog Man, Double Dildo, F/F, Fennec Fox, Fox Girl, Furry, Furry ocs, Gay, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Messy, Mouse Boy, Mouse Girl, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pansexual Character, Plot, Porn With Plot, Squirting, Tribadism, Wet &amp; Messy, Yuri, yiff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the second of several Christmas stories that I wrote back on Tumblr. This one see's my mouse-girl, Vic, have a little fun with my fennec fox-girl, Sidney. The two don't usually get along, but in the name of stupid holiday traditions, Vic decided she'd play along and enjoy herself if only for one day.</p>
<p>I'm really enjoying going back through these old stories and getting them ready to upload on this site. I think I have about seven or eight more to post before I start back on some of my WIPs or start up entirely new stories.</p>
<p>Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story, and if you do, please leave a kudos to let my know! I'll definitely be posting more stories with these characters, and I hope to put out even more content with them in the future! (^_^)</p>
<p>P.S. I added a short roleplay-style epilogue to this story that I found while going through my old works. I really think it brings the story to a better close than if it wasn't included.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath The Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas morning in the large cabin on the mountain. All was quiet and serene. A thick blanket of white snow had settled on the ground outside, but inside a fire was slowly dying in the large, stone hearth. From one of the rooms the sudden ruffling of sheets could be heard along with the soft pounding of padded feet. A latch clicked on a door, and as it swung open, Sidney burst through. </p>
<p>“It’s Christmas!” the fennec-woman yelled with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing one of Fido’s shirts that she had stolen a few days prior as well as a Santa hat that she had been given weeks ago. Her fluffy white tail was wagging furiously as she ran to the room closest to hers and burst through the door shouting, “Val! Vic! Get up! Get up! It’s Christmas!”</p>
<p>The two mice stirred in their beds. Vic grunted at the unwelcome annoyance and rolled over so that she wouldn’t have to look at the chipper fox-girl, but Val, upon realizing what was going on, quickly jumped out of bed. He had gone to sleep with just a pair of panties on, and realizing his situation he quickly grabbed a sheet to cover himself. Blushing from embarrassment he said, “Y-you go on ahead, Sidney. I’ll make sure Vic gets up.” He scowled at his moody twin and then looked back to the white-furred woman and added, “Oh, and Merry Christmas!” before smiling warmly. </p>
<p>Sidney’s arms folded in, and her entire body wiggled as she covered her face. “You’re so frickin’ cute!” her voice was absolutely giddy at seeing Val’s shyness. “Okay! I’ll go wake up the big dog.” she said before turning from the mice’s door and walking down the hall a few steps to Fido’s room. </p>
<p>She slowly opened the door, being sure to not make a sound, then she slipped inside. She could hear Vic starting to get mad as Val tried to rouse her so she shut the door behind her. It was all she could do to keep herself from giggling as she approached the bed in the dark. Once she was within leaping distance she saw the large elongated lump under the blankets and crouched down. She let her legs extend forcefully as she jumped through the air and landed right on top of the lump. </p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Fido!” She wriggled and writhed on top of the blanket-covered lump for a few seconds, but then the light to the bedroom flicked on, and her entire body went stiff in surprise.</p>
<p>Fido had heard her shout when she first got up and by the time she made it to his room he had already put on a warm housecoat and was waiting behind the door when she came in. “You havin’ fun over there, fluff?" he asked with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Sidney turned around and sat with her calves tucked under her. "You tricked me!” She accused him with a pointed finger. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I did, but still, merry Christmas.” Walking over to the bed he kissed the top of the smaller woman’s head before holding out his massive paw and saying, “Let’s go make sure the mice haven’t already opened everything.”</p>
<p>With a smile she took his hand, and he surprised her by pulling her up and slinging her over his shoulder. The fennec-woman squeaked in surprise, but then Fido said, “I also want to make sure YOU don’t cause too much trouble before we open gifts.”</p>
<p>He went back to the door with Sidney on his shoulder and could already hear the mice downstairs. After walking down the stairs he walked down the main hallway and rounded the corner into the living room. There he saw Val pulling at a mass of blankets that was now firmly affixed to his large couch. </p>
<p>Still pulling at the sheets, and now wearing some sweat pants and a turtleneck sweater, Val said, “Come on, Vic! It’s Christmas! You’re not gonna be a grump today are you?" </p>
<p>A bald foot with a golden furred calf shot out from the blankets and just barely missed Val’s nose before it was pulled back in. He let go of the mass as a voice came from deep within. "Screw you, it’s cold! The fire’s done burned down, and until it warms back up I don’t care what holiday it is, I’m not coming out!”</p>
<p>Seeing this, Fido put Sidney down, placing her on her feet. He then smiled and couldn’t help but laugh as he walked over to the large fireplace. He had already brought wood in the night before to restart the fire this morning, so he grabbed a few logs and tossed them into the hearth. He then turned toward the couch and laughed as he said, “Do you have any idea how silly you look right now? Haha. The fierce little mouse with enough attitude to take on the whole world and you can’t even handle a little cold. Ha!”</p>
<p>A hole opened up in the blankets so that a pair of azure eyes could be seen within. Vic was glaring at Fido as she said, “Well yer one ta talk. Not ev'ryone’s got a permanent fur coat as thick as yours…" </p>
<p>"Ha ha. Alright, I’ll give you that.” the big dog-man laughed. As he walked over to the couch the logs that were put on the fire started to catch and heat started to fill the room. As he passed by Val on his way there he ruffled the mouse boy’s hair and said to him, “Would you mind handing out the presents?" </p>
<p>"Not at all!” Val piped up as he blushed and smiled. He started to turn towards the Christmas tree as Sidney said, “Wait! Guys! Don’t move!”</p>
<p>Both of the men stopped and turned to look at the fox-girl wondering what was wrong. The both saw that she was pointing towards a bit of mistletoe hanging from the rafter directly over the two. “You guys know what that means~ Now pucker up! Tradition waits for no one!”</p>
<p>Fido sighed and looked at Val who at this point was blushing so hard Fido thought he was about to pass out. Shrugging his shoulders Fido said, “Well… It is tradition.” He got down on one knee so that he was closer to Val’s height and cupped the mouse boy’s cheek. He leaned in slowly and Val could feel his warm breath getting close to his own lips. Val’s heart was beating rapidly. He had fantasized about kissing Fido, but never thought that it would happen like this. He closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of the larger man's lips on his, but just as Fido was right on his lips he turned his head and kissed Val on the cheek instead. </p>
<p>Val immediately went light headed and his legs started to buckle. Fido caught him and made sure he stayed standing as Sidney offered commentary from the background with a thumbs-down. “Boo! That suuuucked! What kind of kiss was that!?”</p>
<p>Once Fido was sure Val wasn’t going to fall over he stood up and said, “Tradition says I had to kiss him. It didn’t say where or how.” Sidney silently fumed as she crossed her arms and went over to sit on the couch next to the pile of blankets that was Vic. Fido sat in his recliner as Val, on shaky legs, grabbed the first present. </p>
<p>“This one’s for Fido.” the mouse-boy said, still a little light headed. “Th-the tag says it’s from Sidney.” Fido took the package and gently unwrapped it. When he opened the box beneath the paper he pulled out a thick leather collar which had a dog tag on it with his name engraved in the metal. “Thanks Sidney. It’s really nice.”</p>
<p>“I thought you could use it when you go out in your dog form. That way no one will think you're a stray.” she smiled. </p>
<p>Reaching around the tree Val pulled out the next present. “This one’s for Vic, from Fido." </p>
<p>The room had gotten warm enough so that Vic at least let her head and arms pop up through the blankets. Her shoulder-length, blonde hair was a wavy mess, and as she took her gift she opened it up to find a large lump of coal in the box. She scowled as her head quickly snapped in Fido’s direction and she glared at him silently demanding an explanation. </p>
<p>"After running away and making all of us worry so much you didn’t really think you were going to get a good present did you?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Santa’s not the only one with a naughty and nice list. You should really try to be nicer to the people who live with you and help provide for you.”</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Val decided it would be best to just keep the presents coming. “O-oh! This ones for me, from Sidney.” He tore the paper off of the package, and inside he found a stainless steel aneros prostate stimulator and a tube of anal lube. Looking at Sidney his face flushed and he said, “Wh-wh-wh-what the heck!?”</p>
<p>Sidney giggled and gave him a predatory look. “If you’d like some help using it feel free to come to my room anytime~” She winked at him and blew him a kiss as Vic rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“No thank you.” He said pointedly as he set his gift off to the side. Reaching under the tree he pulled out another gift. “This ones for Val, from me.” He smiled as he slid the large box across the hardwood floor towards his sister. </p>
<p>When she was finished tearing the wrapping paper off of the box, she saw that it contained a portable air conditioner/heater combo. Vic looked at her brother confused, and Val said, “This way if the A/C goes out again you can at least cool down our room, and maybe you won’t get so mad next time. Please don’t leave us again. You’re my only sister, and I love you." </p>
<p>Vic’s eyes started tearing up. Even her stone heart was moved by her brother’s consideration for her. She got off of the couch and went over to hug her brother. "I love you, too.” She said, and then she kind of chuckled, “Heh, even if you are a little sissy cry baby. Thanks for the gift.”</p>
<p>Val smiled and hugged her back before getting another gift from under the tree. "Oh! This one’s for Sidney, from Fido.”</p>
<p>Vic took the gift and walked back to the couch with it. Once it was in Sidney’s hand it took less than a second for her to rip through the wrapping paper and ribbons. -Fido was going to have to do a better job of wrapping her gifts in the future, he noted- What she held up was a salmon colored keyhole turtleneck sweater. Looking at Fido she said, “You got me a booby sweater?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” the big saint bernard-man said with a smile.</p>
<p>“YOU GOT ME A BOOBY SWEATER!” Sidney yelled.</p>
<p>She didn’t waste any time as she stripped out of Fido’s shirt, throwing it on Vic’s head and revealing nothing but a pair of black panties and her perky, pink nipples. As she stood topless in front of everyone she pulled the sweater on and situated the front opening over her chest so that her nipples were only slightly covered. “W-well? What do you guys think?” She was uncharacteristically blushing and acting shy, as if wearing that sweater was naughtier than being completely naked. </p>
<p>Val piped up saying, “It looks good on you, but why does it have the cut out for your chest? I don’t get it.” Fido chuckled and said, “It’s okay Val. If her chest was bigger and she actually had cleavage the sweater would push the boobs together and show off as much as possible. That’s what it’s designed for”</p>
<p>Sidney pouted before saying, “You guys are assholes!” She then sat down and crossed her arms before pouting and demanding, “Come on Val! Who’s the next present for!?”</p>
<p>“Um… The next present is for Vic, from you, Sidney." </p>
<p>Sidney’s eyes lit up as she  jumped up from the couch and snatched the gift away from the mouse-boy. She then proceeded to shove the present into Vic’s hands as she excitedly shouted, "Open it! Open it! Open it! Open it! Open it! Open i-”</p>
<p>Vic’s hand grabbed Sidney’s snout and held her muzzle shut. “Would you calm down, you spaz!? I’m gonna open it!” When she unwrapped the package, inside she found a double sided dildo and a tube of regular lube. Her face went red and she looked the fennec-woman dead in the eyes before shouting, “WHY!?”</p>
<p>“I just hope we can be closer to each other this year. I know you don’t like me that much, but I really want to be your friend.” Sidney said as she tried to look innocent while her massive tail swept the floor behind her.</p>
<p>“Trust me.” Vic said in a serious tone. “Givin’ me a double sided dildo ain’t tha best way ta make us friends… but thanks for the gift anyway.” Vic held out her hand and Sidney shook it with a smile. </p>
<p>As the morning went on the four finished opening their gifts, and after the wrapping paper was all picked up they each took their presents back to their rooms. Val helped his sister heft the portable AC up the staircase, politely refusing when Fido offered his assistance. It was still early, and despite their excitement, a few of them still wanted to get some more sleep before they started having breakfast. </p>
<p>After about twenty minutes, Sidney heard the door to the mice’s room open on the other side of the cabin. As she listened at her own door, she could hear footsteps sneaking down the stairs towards the warm living room. Quietly, she too opened her door and crept downstairs. After padding down the long hallway towards the living room she peeked around the corner to see Vic holding her new dildo in one hand and the lube in the other; her pile of blankets was at her feet, and she was completely naked. Sidney sneaked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Not cold anymore?”</p>
<p>Vic screamed and spun around. Her face had a horrified expression from being caught in her present state, and Sidney narrowly dodged a backhanded fist that was aimed at the side of her face. “What are you doing down here!?” the blonde mouse-girl accused. “I thought everyone went back to sleep!" </p>
<p>"Shhhh!” Sidney urged with a finger to her lips. In a soft voice she added, “I heard your door open and wanted to see what was going on down here. Looks like you were planning on having some fun. Can I help~?”</p>
<p>“Fuck no, ya can’t!” Vic said in an angry whisper. “Look, I appreciate the offer, but I’m fine on my own.”</p>
<p>Sidney smiled at the other young woman and simply said, “Mistletoe~”</p>
<p>“Wha?” Vic’s face went askew with confusion.</p>
<p>“We’re standing under the mistletoe,” the fox-woman explained. “just like Fido and Val were. You know what that means, don’t you~?”</p>
<p>Vic let out an exasperated sigh and said, “Fine. I’ll play your stupid game… But it’s just for one kiss! Then ya gotta go back upstairs, okay!?”</p>
<p>“You got it.” Sidney said, almost too quickly for Vic’s liking.</p>
<p>The two both leaned in, and let their lips touch. The wide smile on Sidney’s face made the first kiss awkward so she asked for another. Vic rolled her eyes and after a few seconds she reluctantly agreed. They kissed again. This time Vic tried not to think of how good it felt to kiss another girl after all this time, but she couldn't deny that it did feel good. She was the one to lean in this time, and the two kissed again, and again, and again, and again.</p>
<p>Vic was completely caught in Sidney’s web now. The fennec-woman had gotten a lot of practice when it came to kissing and seduction. Once Vic seemed to lower her defenses, Sidney started rubbing the mouse-girl’s thinly-furred pussy. Clear, sticky juices started to flow from between her legs and coat Sidney’s fuzzy fingers. </p>
<p>“Here.” Sidney said. “Lay down and just leave everything to me~” She helped Vic to the blanket-covered floor. The fireplace roared as Vic spread her legs for the other woman. The light from the flames reflected beautifully off of the juices that covered her lightly-furred lower lips. </p>
<p>Not wasting the invitation, Sidney dove headfirst between the mouse-girl’s legs, giving her small, bitey kisses as she headed to the sweet honeypot that was waiting for her. Once Sidney got to the moist lips she didn’t indulge straight away, however. She first licked the soft skin in the crook between Vic’s leg and puss, slowly teasing her with small kisses just to the sides and above the quivering folds. It wasn’t until Vic grabbed one of the fenec-woman’s massive ears that Sidney finally buried her snout in the slick, sticky nectar. </p>
<p>The mouse-girl was still fighting herself because of her dislike for Sidney’s promiscuous personality, but she couldn’t deny the skill of her tongue technique. She’d been struggling to relax, fighting herself more than anything, but once she felt the other woman’s cold nose press against her and the warm mouth sucking and licking her juices she knew she would have to take control, otherwise Sidney would get full of herself and continue teasing her. </p>
<p>She quickly arched her back and wrapped her legs around Sidney’s head, squeezing the fox-woman’s muzzle tighter against her cunny. “You…” she breathed heavily, “You think I’m gonna let you keep the upper hand?” There was a fire that was growing in her eyes that sent a shiver down Sidney’s spine. “You better suck my cunt and make me cum if you want me to let you go, you fox bitch~”</p>
<p>Sidney was surprised by the sudden change in mood, but since she enjoyed the commanding tone, and since couldn’t pull her head free anyway, she had no choice but to finish what she started. As she kept on pleasing Vic her nostrils were filled with the scent of the small mouse’s pussy. </p>
<p>She was getting turned on from being held in place and started to rub herself over her panties. Her body was starting to get hot, and her thinly-furred ears glowed pink as the blood rushed to her head. </p>
<p>After a several minutes it started to get hard for the white-furred woman to breath, and just as she was about to tap out for a breath, Vic grabbed her head and pulled it hard against her snatch. Unbeknownst to Sidney, Vic was a squirter, and as she released her orgasm the femcum sprayed all over Sidney’s face, and she was just barely able to open her mouth as she tried to drink as much of the warm fluid as she possibly could. </p>
<p>When Vic finished cumming, her legs quivered relaxed, and she let Sidney go. Gasping for air Sidney said, “Wow. *huff* I wasn’t *puff* expecting such a small *wheeze* person to *huff* squirt that hard~”</p>
<p>Vic’s face turned red and she looked away as she said, “Yeah, I uh… I usually squirt when I cum… Sorry…” Looking back toward the fox-woman, she saw Sidney looking at her with her hands on her cheeks, her eyes sparkling and wide, and a big goofy smile on her face. </p>
<p>“What tha hell’s that look for, dumbass!?” </p>
<p>Sidney realized what she was doing and tried to assume a more composed figure. She was only moderately successful since she retained her goofy grin. “Sorry, Vic, but you just looked so cute with your head turned to the side and pouting like that.”</p>
<p>Vic grabbed a cushion from the couch and hit Sidney in the side of the head with it, knocking her over onto her back. “Wh-who’s cute, you dumbass!? You better brace yourself because I’m about to fuck your brains out, you slut!”</p>
<p>“Oh~ Big talk from someone who just squirted all over my face~” Sidney teased.</p>
<p>“Yer lucky I didn’t piss on you!” Vic said in a hushed shout. “Now shut the fuck up or I’m gonna get one of those gag things you always use on Fido and I’m gonna shut you up!” </p>
<p>Vic straddled Sidney and was glaring at her as she spoke. She reached down to rub Sidney’s chest, letting her fingers slip under the fabric of her keyhole sweater so that they could assail her perkynipples. She rubbed, squeezed, pinched, and pulled them. Sidney writhed beneath her, saying, “Oh yeah~ Pinch them harder~” Biting her lip, she let out a moan and said, “That feels so good~”</p>
<p>“Heh. You really are a slut, huh?” Vic teased. “Look at you, getting this turned on just from having your nipples teased.” The mouse-girl pulled the fabric of the sweater down to expose Sidney’s nipples directly, and with her face close to one she said, “Ya really do just have little mosquito bites, but damn these look hard.” She brushed her fingers over Sidney’s small chest and added, “If ya liked the pinching so much, then you’ll love this~” She stuck her tongue out and thoroughly licked one of Sidney’s nipples. She could hear the fennec-woman moan in pleasure, and was starting to really get into her dominant role. After alternatively giving both nips the attention they deserved, she took one in her mouth and grinned devilishly as she bit down on it. </p>
<p>Sidney yelped in pain, surprise, and pleasure all at the same time. She tried to push Vic off of her, but the mouse-girl wouldn’t let herself be moved. </p>
<p>After a few seconds of struggling with the tenacious mouse-girl, Sidney finally gave up and tried to simply control her breathing as she continued to moan beneath the other woman. It was only after she surrendered that Vic released her and said in a mocking voice, “Oh you poor thing. Did that hurt~?”</p>
<p>Sidney had tears in her eyes as she said, “D-don’t you think that was going too f-far?” Her chest was still rising and falling as the teeth marks on her chest began to redden in the light of the massive fire beside them.</p>
<p>Vic replied, “Don’t worry.” She ran her fingers over Sidney’s short-furred head, and ran her fingers up the length of her massive ears before adding, “I’ll kiss it and make it all better~” </p>
<p>She then did as she said and kissed Sidney’s chest. She let her kisses lead from her chest down to her panties where she stopped as she took notice of how soaked the undergarment had gotten since they first started making out. “It looks like that sweater’s getting a little too hot for you with the fireplace going.” She locked her azure eyes on Sidney’s emerald ones and kissed her belly before saying, “Let's take it off… These panties have to go too~” </p>
<p>She lifted the sweater up and Sidney put her arms over her head so that it could be lifted off. As the sweater came off her ears bounced and flicked as they popped with static electricity from the woolen garment. She also lifted her hips so that Vic could pull her panties off for her. </p>
<p>Vic let Sidney stay laying down as she put her new sweater on the couch and tossed her soaked panties to the side. She had to turn away from Sidney to do this, and when she turned back she was holding her Christmas present in her hand. The toy had been laying next to them the entire time, and Vic decided that it was finally time to test it out. Smiling, she said, “This is what ya’ve been looking forward to isn’t it, ya cock hungry bitch~?” </p>
<p>Despite them both already being wet, Vic opened the tube of lube and put a little on both sides of the dildo just to be safe. She slowly eased one end of the toy into her dripping pussy. It had been a while since she had had anything inside of her so she was thankful for the extra lube as she felt the inner walls of her vagina stretch to accommodate the intrusive object. After getting herself situated, she started to tease Sidney with the other end, and said, “I know you want this. You practically ambushed me under the mistletoe just to make sure I got to use your present didn’t you?” She slid the shaft of the toy over Sidney’s clit and lower belly. “But I’m not gonna let you have it that easily~” she added. After teasing, poking, and prodding the fennec-woman’s pussy she pulled the other end of the dildo away from Sidney’s quivering lower lips. </p>
<p>“N-no!” she cried, trying to keep her voice down. “Please, Vic… I can’t take it anymore… I want something inside me… Please!” </p>
<p>“Hahaha!” The mouse-girl put her hand over her face and laughed at the sight of Sidney’s pleading form. “I can’t believe you’re actually begging another woman for a cock!” she exclaimed. “Heh. Fine… Since ya asked so nicely~” </p>
<p>Vic tightened her stomach as she guided the other end inside of Sidney’s eager pussy. Squishing, squelching noises were made as tiny air bubbles in her cunny juice popped with the insertion of the toy. Sidney made sure to get just the right size toy so that when it was fully seated between the two their pussy lips could still touch and rub against each other. </p>
<p>With their legs intertwined and the toy joining them, each of the women started bucking their hips. Moans came from both parties, Vic’s were more hoarse and alto while Sidney’s were more high pitched. As they continued, Vic found that she was starting to enjoy the feeling of the toy pushing in and out of her and after what seemed like an eternity of this kind of sensual tribbing Sidney threw her head back and her legs shuddered as she came on the toy. </p>
<p>“Wh-what? Done already?” came Vic’s hoarse, but disappointed voice. She was breathing hard as she continued, “Just hold out a few more seconds. Unf~ I’m… Hah~ I’m almost there, too. Ahhn~” </p>
<p>The blonde-furred mouse-girl picked up the pace as she felt Sidney’s body start to tremble as another massive orgasm began to build within her small frame. The toy got more and more slick, Vic finally decided to reach down and played with her clit.</p>
<p>As soon as her fingers started to brush her sensitive nub she felt a jolt of white hot lightning coarse through her fur-covered body as she came. Her femcum squirted all over the toy and drenched Sidney’s hips and lower belly. The mouse-girl let out a loud, high pitched squeak as the torrent of femcum gushed out from between her legs to soak everything in its path. </p>
<p>When her body finally finished cumming, Vic collapsed in the pile of blankets that she and Sidney were laying on top of. She tried to let her body relax as the aftereffects of the massive orgasm continued to make her twitch and tremble involuntarily.  She knew she wouldn’t be moving from this position anytime soon. </p>
<p>After several minutes of listening to each other breathe, Vic felt Sidney’s legs untangle from her’s. She also felt the femcum-covered dildo slide out of her. Sidney pulled herself over to lie down next to the panting mouse-girl. </p>
<p>“That was amazing~” the fennec-woman said while trying not to giggle too much. “I hope you don’t mind if we do it again sometime~”</p>
<p>Vic scoffed and said, “Yeah, in yer dreams maybe…” She then thought about how much she’d actually enjoyed the experience and confessed, “But, ya know, it wasn’t that bad…” She looked at Sidney who was now grinning like an idiot. “What is it now!?”</p>
<p>“Heh heh~” came the fox-girl’s teasing voice. “We’re still under the mistletoe, you know~" </p>
<p>Vic sighed and then chuckled before saying, "Yeah, I guess we are…” She rolled onto her side and the two shared one last kiss before relaxing their sex-strained bodies against one another, and breathing peacefully.</p>
<p>Epilogue:</p>
<p>Vic: *sits up and looks at the wet fabric underneath the two* Ugh.. Now I gotta wash all of my blankets…</p>
<p>Sidney: I’ll help. After all, I did help make the mess, but at least we don’t have to clean the floor. Also… Don’t think I didn’t hear you squeak~</p>
<p>Vic: *blushes bright red* Sh-SHUT UP!</p>
<p>*they gather the blankets and take them to the laundry room*</p>
<p>*they see Val putting his own sheets in the washer*</p>
<p>Vic: Why tha fuck are you washing YOUR sheets?</p>
<p>Val: *blushes and looks down at his feet* They… got dirty.</p>
<p>Sidney: Oh ho~ I guess you weren’t the only one who played with their new toy today, Vic~</p>
<p>Vic: *rolls her eyes as she helps her brother and Sidney wash all of the dirty bedding while hoping that there aren't any stains once they're clean*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>